1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a unique graphic print having a relief area, to a new kit for producing new and unique three dimensional graphic prints by hand, and to a method for forming the new and unique graphic prints.
2. The Prior Art
There are vast quantities of printing processes known and used for repetitive production of graphic prints in limited or extended mass production quantities. All of these processes produce essentially identical prints, specifically, the last one produced is identical to the first. These processes all require mechanical equipment for creating any dimensional quality.
Photographic processes are also used to make prints.